


Delayed

by dok_uu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 'cumlut' akaashi keiji, Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Rimming, Teasing, Whining, a stolen jacket, alt. title: considerate bokuto gets supplies, excessive use of the words ass and cock, i think thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dok_uu/pseuds/dok_uu
Summary: Keiji sat waiting for Koutarou to return to their shared apartment. He wore nothing but an all too oversized jacket he stole from Koutarou and a pout on his lips.





	Delayed

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh no one asked me to do this
> 
> enjoy

Keiji sat waiting for Koutarou to return to their shared apartment. He wore nothing but an all too oversized jacket he stole from Koutarou and a pout on his lips.

•

Phone in hand, Koutarou texted Keiji that he’d be home soon.

A notification appeared on the screen.

Keiji: Hurry uppp please

Koutarou: i am!! babe!!!! be patient for me okay?

Keiji: okaayyy

Koutarou looked up from the phone and sighed, looking around him while trying to estimate how far he had left to walk. Thankfully, it wasn’t long. That is, of course, if you’re not trying to get home to your horny boyfriend who’s relentless when it comes to sending sultry texts. Two minutes seems a lot longer if that’s the case.

He had just gotten back to Tokyo from an overseas game with the national team, and much to his overbearing pleasure, Japan had won 12-25. Keiji had watched the game on TV and ever since the victory has been waiting for Koutarou to finally get home.

Koutarou finally made it to the tall apartment building and up the elevator, retrieving the key from his pocket as he approached the door.

Upon entering the apartment, Koutarou could tell 3 things immediately.

Keiji had cleaned the kitchen, as evident by the relatively empty counters  
He had also gotten a new rug, which they had been meaning to do for a while  
Keiji had a questionable, yet not entirely out-the-window sense of patience

“Keiji baby!”

“Kooouuuu, come heeeree” Keiji whined from the other room, accompanied with a soft moan.

“Fuck, Keiji…” Koutarou set the backpack he’d been carrying with him down on the nearest chair and hurried into the bedroom. His eyes went immediately to Keiji, sitting on the bed on his knees, wearing a jacket that had previously belonged to Koutarou. One side had fallen off his shoulder and Koutarou was definitely into it. “Fuck…”

“Koutarou,” Keiji responded, looking up at the muscular man standing in the doorway. “You said you’d be home thirty minutes ago…”

The golden-eyed man began walking towards the bed, removing his shoes and jacket and gently tossing them aside. Leaning onto the bed now, he pulled Keiji’s face closer. “The flight was delayed a bit, but I’m here now!”

Both of them smiled at each other quietly for a moment. Keiji was the one who broke the silent moment with a short kiss on Koutarou’s lips and after staring at each other for a second longer, they began making out.

Koutarou held Keiji’s face to his as their tongues met in each other’s mouths and intermingled as they leaned closer together.

“Kou.” Keiji said after a while, pulling away for air and grabbing at his boyfriend’s shirt.

Koutarou got the hint and pulled off his t-shirt, flexing his arms to impress Keiji (as if he hasn’t already done so).

Keiji pulled Koutarou back into the kiss and it rapidly intensified, becoming exponentially more passionate until Koutarou had Keiji pinned on his back against the bed. Keiji’s arms were held above his head and Koutarou’s legs were situated on either side of Keiji’s hips.

Koutarou ground down on Keiji’s groin, taking note of just how hard Keiji was. He hummed into the kiss and slowly parted their lips from each other. “Whadda you wanna do, babe?”

“Oh, well…” Keiji started, eyes averting away for a brief moment of thought before adding shyly: “I want you to eat me out…”

“I can do that! C’mere,” Koutarou answered as he stood up on his knees and scooted back, helping Keiji sit up so that he could position himself before him. “Turn around for me!”

Koutarou watched as Keiji turned and got down on all fours. He watched as the hem at the bottom of the jacket was pulled along with the tug of Keiji’s slender shoulders and revealed a bit of his ass. Koutarou pulled the jacket the rest of the way up and grabbed Keiji’s ass. “Keiji you look so good…”

“Koutarou, please, fuck,” the black-haired man whined, pushing back into Koutarou’s large hands.

“I love it when you get needy like this.” Koutarou leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Keiji’s ass. “You’re always so loud.”

Keiji was given no time between Koutarou teasing him and Koutarou starting to eat him out, tongue running on and around Keiji’s hole. Keiji threw his head back and moaned in surprise, his grip on the sheets underneath him tightening.

Koutarou decided to give Keiji some more stimuli and began stroking his previously untouched cock that had been dripping precome, earning him a pleased yelp of surprise and even more moaning from Keiji. After some time, he had become a panting, whimpering mess with Koutarou’s mouth on his ass and his big hand gently pulling at his cock, thoroughly working Keiji over until he was begging for Koutarou to fuck him.

“Kou… Kou… Kou! Please!” Keiji breathed.

“‘Please’ what, baby?”

“I- Ah, Fuck! I need you inside me!”

“I know, Keiji,” Koutarou whispered, standing back up on his knees to remove his sweatpants and boxers. Finally freed, his erection twitched slightly upon meeting the relatively cold air in the room. Koutarou’s hands made their way back to their perch on Keiji’s ass before this thick fingers made their way over to tease his hole then slowly pushing one in. “Did you finger yourself before i got here?”

Keiji nodded furiously.

“Cute,” Koutarou responded under his breath, removing his finger. He walked to the side of the bed and retrieved a bottle of lube before returning back behind Keiji. Koutarou clicked the bottle open and poured some of its contents onto his fingers, closed the bottle, and tossed it aside. His fingers wrapped around his cock and he stroked along its length, dispersing the lube along all of it. He let out a moan as he had gone up until now without paying any mind to his own erection.

“Koutaroouu,” Keiji whimpered in need.

Koutarou hummed in satisfaction as he smeared the remaining lube from his fingers onto Keiji’s hole. “Ready, babe?” He smiled.

Keiji was just able to start nodding again before Koutarou had pushed the head of his cock into the slicked ring of muscle. Keiji moaned louder this time, encouraging Koutarou to push in more and more until he all the way inside Keiji.

“You take my cock so well, Keiji.”

“Fuck, fuck, Kou! Fuck me!”

Koutarou pulled his hips back, slowly drawing out of Keiji most of the way. He ran his hands along Keiji’s back and up into his hair, grabbing a handful and holding his head in place. “You want it rough, babe? Want me to fuck you into the bed?”

Keiji attempted to nod again but it was hard to do with Koutarou holding him still.

“Use your words for me, Keiji.”

“Y-yes! Fuck me so hard Koutarou! Please!”

Koutarou used his grip on Keiji’s hair to turn Keiji’s head around, facing him. “I will, baby.” His voice was low as he smiled down at Keiji. With that, he snapped his hips forward and back into the man in front of him. He released his grip on Keiji’s hair if only to grab onto his hips as he thrust into him. Koutarou relished in every sound he drew out of Keiji, whether it was a moan, a whine, or especially the incoherent muttering of sentences he would attempt to make, pleading Koutarou for more.

Keiji’s eyes filled with tears as Koutarou’s thick cock rammed into him hard and fast. He loved the feeling of Koutarou fucking him senseless, building up his pleasure relentlessly. He loved Koutarou inside him.

It didn’t take long for Koutarou to find exactly the spot that would drive Keiji wild. He focused his thrusts into the bundle of nerves hitting it over and over.

“Kou! Fuck, yes! AH!” Keiji cried out just as he was pushed over the edge, body trembling and come spattering beneath him making a mess.

“Good boy, Keiji. You’re doing so good baby.” Koutarou continued to push into him throughout his orgasm and afterwards until he came as well, groaning Keiji’s name as he filled his ass. Moments later he was pulling out and releasing his grip on Keiji’s hair.

“Kou,” Keiji moaned out, voice already slightly hoarse. “I love you.”

“Do you love me enough for another round?” Koutarou grinned hopefully.

“Mmm. Too tired for that.” Keiji leaned down on his elbows and propped his head up with one hand, turning his head slightly to look back at Koutarou. “But I’ll suck you off if you want?”

Koutarou’s eyes widened and so did his smile. “Yes please! Oh, hey! Lemme clean you up real quick okay?”

“Hmm okay.”

Koutarou went off to get a towel and came back not a minute later, with a water bottle in hand as well. “I got you some water too!”

“Thank you, babe,” Keiji smiled at the gesture, which he was definitely going to appreciate later.

Koutarou set the bottle of water on the nightstand and climbed back onto the bed, wiping come off of Keiji and sitting next to him. He was already half hard again and Keiji assisted in getting him the rest of the way there.

Keiji repositioned himself in front of Koutarou and licked his lips. “Please try to hold still.” Lowering his head, Keiji kissed the head of Koutarou’s cock. Wrapping his lips around it, he ran his tongue along the slit and sucked lightly before pulling off with a wet ‘pop’ sound. He flattened his tongue for the next lick, starting at the bottom of Kouarou’s shaft and slowly dragging it upwards and repeating a couple times solely to tease him.

Unlike Koutarou’s method of teasing Keiji by stalling and not touching him, Keiji liked to work Koutarou up the exact opposite way. Slowly but surely, he’d get Koutarou in the state he wanted him in, whether he’s being merciful or not. This was not one of those merciful times, despite that not necessarily being Keiji’s plan. While he did work slowly this time, he didn’t know the full extent to which Koutarou wanted to go again.

When Keiji finally decided to actually blow Koutarou, Koutarou was already close to his second orgasm of the night.

Keiji’s head bobbed up and down in Koutarou’s lap quickly, his hands finding purchase on Koutarou’s muscular thighs. It didn't take long for Keiji’s gagging and occasional pauses to stroke Koutarou’s length to get Koutarou coming inside Keiji’s mouth, groans of pleasure as he then made a mess of Keiji’s face.

“Fuck, Keiji, fuck!”

Keiji closed his eyes, mouth open wide and tongue out. Keiji, the cumslut that he is for Koutarou, swallowed every drop that had landed in his mouth and licked up every other bit he could. “You taste so good Kou,” he moaned.

The two sat where they were for a silent moment as Koutarou came down from his climax. It was quiet in the room and it was quite outside in the city save the generic white noise of cars on the streets. The sun had mostly set already and it was a calm evening.

Keiji grabbed the water bottle his boyfriend had gotten for him and climbed up onto Koutarou who was sitting up against the headboard. He rested his head on Koutarou’s shoulder and they had each other’s arms wrapped around one another as their skin cooled off and they caught their breath, Keiji occasionally taking sips of water.

The quiet continued for a while after but it was Koutarou who broke the silence first.

“I love you, Keiji!”

“I love you too.”

“Sorry I was late though,” Koutarou sighed.

“Mm, don’t worry,” Keiji smiled. “But next time you’re late, I get to top.”

At this, Koutarou’s contented smile evolved into a grin full of anticipation. “Then I should start being late to things!”

Keiji just smiled in response, resigning before he got into a conversation that he would inevitably give up on. “I love you, Koutarou.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr [@dok-uu](https://dok-uu.tumblr.com/)
> 
> pls comment aaaaaaa


End file.
